1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a vapor deposition apparatus, a vapor deposition method, and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display apparatuses, and electronic devices include a plurality of thin films. One of various methods of forming the plurality of thin films is a vapor deposition method.
The vapor deposition method uses one or more gases as a raw material for forming thin films. Such a vapor deposition method may include a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, an atomic layer deposition (ALD) method, and other various suitable methods.
According to the ALD method, one raw material is injected, purged, and pumped, and one or more molecular layers are adsorbed or deposited onto a substrate. Also, another kind of raw material may be injected and purged/pumped to finally form one or more desired atomic layers.
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds and thus has received attention as a next generation display apparatus.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer between opposite first and second electrodes and one or more various kinds of thin films, and the intermediate layer includes an organic emission layer. Here, a deposition process is used to form the thin films of the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Research has been conducted in order to improve efficiency in a vapor deposition processes and to improve thin film property in order to form various thin films.